


silence and sound

by leedslads



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Deaf!Louis, M/M, Zayn is Zayn, harry is determined, harry may or may not have a crush on the new kid, liam is very responsible, louis is the new kid, louis makes new friends, niall flirts a lot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 14:04:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4524816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leedslads/pseuds/leedslads
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the one where louis is deaf and he just moved from doncaster to holmes chapel and he meets harry, and harry's friends, and harry's family</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is based on a prompt i saw on tumblr + this takes place in holmes chapel but i know next to nothing about the english schooling system so let's pretend they have the same system as america

“Gemma,” Harry whines, tugging at the hem of his sister’s shirt. “Please take me to the library. It’s so important.”

“You have about 70 books in your room. Go read one of those.”

“I’ve read them all a hundred times over! _Pleeeease_.”

“What book could you possibly need? You have them all, I swear.”

“There’s a new boy at school and he has no friends because no one can speak sign language and I want to learn how so I can be friends with him, okay? He’s deaf, Gemma. If you won’t do it for me, do it for him! Think about him.” Harry pouts and widens his eyes. Gemma’s face softens.

“Get in the car.”

 

~

 

“Excuse me, ma’am?” Harry whispers rather loudly, tapping on the front desk, trying to get the librarian’s attention.

“Yes? Can I help you?” she drawls. Harry thinks that maybe he should try to find the book by himself. He hasn’t been to the library in years, though, and he thinks better of it.

“Do you have any books on sign language?”

“Sorry?”

“How to, you know, learn sign language.” She gives him a weird look, but Harry doesn’t really get why. She taps some buttons on the keyboard and Harry watches her hopefully.

“Right this way.” Harry follows her and she leads him to a small section of books about How To: Learn Sign Language and Sign Language for Dummies. Harry feels insulted by the latter, so he grabs the first and thanks the lady that helped him. She purses her lips and walks away. Harry can’t help but snicker. He finds an empty table and flips open the book to Chapter One: The Basics. He spends a few minutes reading and looking at the pictures before he tries the actions himself. He notices a girl staring at him, so he decides to take the book home instead of making a fool out of himself at the entire public library. He checks it out and calls Gemma to come pick him up.

“Come pick me up.”

“Already? Didn’t know it was possible to learn sign language that fast,” she teases. Harry hangs up.

 

~

 

While he’s flopped down on his stomach on his bed trying to learn sign language, Harry can’t stop thinking about the boy he’s doing this for. He’s very cute. Harry realizes he’s never spoken to this boy before, though, then curses himself for using the word “spoken.” What if the boy doesn’t want to be friends with him? What if the boy thinks he’s weird? Someone knocks on his door.

“Hey, sweetie.”

“Hey, mum.”

“You hungry?” she asks, leaning against his door frame.

“Yeah. Grilled cheese, please,” he answers easily, not even looking up from his book. He’s crossing and uncrossing his legs, kicking them up and down.

“Okay. What are you up to?”

“Nothing, just reading.” Harry really hopes she doesn’t ask what he’s reading. He’ll have to explain why he’s reading a book about sign language and he really doesn’t feel like telling her about it.

“Well, I’ll call you down when it’s ready, alright?”

“Yeah, alright.” Harry focuses on how to sign the letter ‘y.’ He’s pretty proud of how far he’s gotten today, considering it’s only been a few hours. He’s almost got the whole alphabet down.

He finishes the first chapter and decides he needs to work on perfecting ‘m’ and ‘d,’ but other than that, he’s pretty confident about how well he’s doing so far. His mom calls him down for dinner before he can flip the page to the next chapter. He trots down the stairs and thanks his mom for making him dinner. He takes his plate back to his room. He doesn’t want to get any food on the library’s book, so instead he opens his laptop and watches a few beginner’s sign language videos. He mentally notes that he’s been doing ‘m’ wrong, and that’s probably why it was difficult for him earlier. Once he’s finished with the videos and his grilled cheese he crawls into bed. He doesn’t want to sleep in and be late for school (he’s done that before). He goes to sleep looking forward to tomorrow so he can teach himself more. He doesn’t want to waste any time.

The new boy is _really_ cute.

 

~

 

Harry only lies to his friends when he really needs to. Like today.

“Sorry guys, I can’t eat lunch here today. I have some major studying to do for history so I'm gonna go to the library.” He doesn’t actually have to study for history. He just wants to learn more sign language, but he isn’t ready to be bombarded with questions by his friends about why.

“It’s okay, we were trying to think of a way to tell you we don’t want to be your friends anymore anyway,” Niall says, through a rather large bite of his turkey sandwich. “Good run, innit?”

“You really shouldn’t talk with your mouth full,” Liam says.

“You tell him, dad,” Zayn says. Liam hates when people tease him about being a responsible person and all of the boys know it, but it just makes them want to tease him more. He punches Zayn in the shoulder. Harry rolls his eyes. He loves his friends.

“See you tomorrow, guys.” Harry walks to the library while pulling his sign language book out from between two of his folders. He finds a place to sit against the wall, settling down with his book in his lap. He flips open to chapter three. He finished reading chapter two this morning before school—it was a short chapter. He can successfully sign the entire alphabet and simple phrases like “hello” and “please.” Harry looks up when he hears the door open. In walks none other than the new kid himself. Harry watches him intently. New Kid walks up to the librarian and catches her attention before signing something. All Harry understands is the “hi” the boy opened the conversation with, but he’s really intrigued by how fast the boy can sign. To Harry’s surprise, the librarian signs something back. They go on for a few seconds before she points to the section near Harry. Harry doesn’t even have time to avert his eyes before New Kid catches him staring. New Kid signs a “thank you” to the librarian (Harry is very proud of himself for understanding that one) and stalks over to Harry. He looks down at his upside down world history notes and hopes New Kid is just going to find a book on the shelf near him. Instead, New Kid sits down next to Harry and taps his knee. Harry looks over at the boy and he can feel that his cheeks are red with embarrassment. New Kid signs something, but Harry doesn’t understand. New Kid looks impatient. He opens a notebook and rips out a piece of paper. He can’t seem to find a pen so Harry offers him one. New Kid writes furiously and hands Harry the paper.

_why were you staring? I’m deaf not blind_

Harry frowns and writes back, s _orry, just thought it was really cool how you were doing sign language. I like watching_

The boy’s face changes slightly while he reads Harry’s response. He takes the pen and writes, _oh, have you ever thought about learning?_  

Harry pulls out his How To book and points at the title. New Kid smiles.

_it’s kind of hard so I was watching you because I’ve never seen someone do it in person_

New Kid thinks for a moment.

_why are you trying to learn?_

Harry blushes and New Kid hands him the pen.

_I think it’s cool_

Harry doesn’t like lying but he isn’t about to tell New Kid he’s learning a whole new language just to talk to him when he doesn’t even know his name. Before handing it back, he adds, _what’s your name? –harry_

New Kid smiles at Harry before writing his own name down.

_Louis_

Louis taps Harry’s knee and signs “Harry.” Harry signs “Louis,” and Louis is beaming.

 

~

 

When Harry gets home after school he heads straight to his room to pull up more videos on sign language. He thinks this will become a routine, a nightly thing, until he’s fluent. He hated having to write to Louis earlier. He did learn more about him, though, like he’s a junior and he’s 17 and he just moved here from Doncaster and he hates macaroni and cheese more than anything else on earth. Harry told him about how he’s 16 and a sophomore and he’s lived here in Holmes Chapel his whole life and he hates fish sticks more than anything else on earth. Harry thinks he and Louis will be good friends. At least, he hopes they will. Harry crawls into bed after watching five videos on sign language. He thinks he’s getting better. He knows more words now and he’s perfected the ones he learned already. He’s very proud of himself for catching on so quickly. He falls asleep wondering when he’ll see Louis again and whether or not he’ll be able to have a conversation with him by then.

 

~

 

It turns out that the next time he sees Louis is two days later, sitting alone in the cafeteria. He taps him on the shoulder, obviously startling him. He signs “sorry” and grabs Louis’s arm, dragging him over to his friends.

“Guys, this is Louis. He’s deaf.” Niall blinks at Harry.

“So, you mean, he can’t hear us talk?” Harry nods.

“Yes, Niall, that’s what deaf means.” Liam waves at Louis. Louis waves back. Zayn is on his phone. Harry points to the seat next to his. Louis sits down.

“So, if I say he has a nice bum, he won’t hear me say that?” Harry elbows Niall in the ribs. Niall goes back to eating his apple. Harry rips a piece of paper out of his math notebook. Louis hands him a pen and Harry thanks him. He writes down his friends’ names with large arrows pointing out who's who.

_niall zayn liam_

Louis smiles at Harry and doodles a few stars on the corner of the paper before writing back.

_thanks for letting me sit with you_

Harry’s throat tightens when he reads Louis’s reply.

_it’s what friends do, isn’t it? we’re friends aren’t we_

Louis nods quickly. Harry winks at him.

“So how’d you meet him?” Liam asks. Harry shrugs.

“When I skipped out on lunch the other day I saw him in the library. Figured he could use a friend. He seemed very lonely.”

“That was a very nice thing to do, Harry.” Liam sounds very pleased with his friend.

“You sound surprised. I’m a nice person Liam. Anyway, Louis is _cool_. He’s a _junior_. He just moved here from Doncaster.” Harry can feel Louis tense up because their thighs are touching. He turns his attention back to him.

_?????_

Louis stares at the question marks scribbled on the paper.

_I can tell you’re talking about me_

Harry sighs.

_it’s nothing bad. Liam’s asking how I met you_

Louis looks up at Harry and nods. He signs “okay.” Harry smiles.

“Seriously. He has a great ass.” Harry elbows Niall again. Niall winks at Louis. Harry is over the moon that his old friends are getting along with his new friend. He’ll have to teach them some sign language, too, he decides.  


	2. chapter two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> louis gets to know some people

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is kind of a filler chapter, not very interesting but pretty cute. if anyone is reading this hello i hope u enjoy!!

“Mom! I’m home! I have someone I’d like you to meet,” Harry calls as he slams the front door. He looks over at Louis, who’s holding his backpack and looking back and forth between it and Harry. Harry takes it from him and leans it against the wall by the shoe rack. Louis thanks him.

“Who do you want me to meet?” his mom asks, padding down the stairs. “Oh! Hello.”

“Mom, he’s deaf. This is Louis.” Louis waves and Anne waves back.

“So he can’t hear? At all?” she whispers. Harry sighs. Has everyone in his life forgotten what deaf means?

“That’s what deaf means.” She smiles at Louis. “Okay. That was all. Thanks mom. Goodbye.” He grabs Louis by the wrist and leads him up to his room. “Why are you upstairs anyway, mum? Rummaging through my things?”

“Organizing Gemma’s room.”

“Oh. Okay. Carry on.” Harry signs “mine” to Louis as he closes the room to his door behind them. Louis looks around.

“Nice.” Harry doesn’t know how to sign “want to play video games?” so he pulls out his phone and types Louis’s name into a new contact. Then he hands the phone to his friend, pointing at the ‘add number’ option. When Louis gives his phone back, Harry sees he’s added two heart emojis to his name. He giggles. Then he composes a new text.

 

**To: Louis**

_wanna play video games_

 

**From: Louis**

_what games do u have??_

 

**To: Louis**

_call of duty, gta, mariokart, super Mario idk just come look at them_

 

Louis looks up from his phone and turns his attention to where Harry is pointing. Louis fingers through the games and holds one up that Harry got when he was 10. He’s smirking, the little shit.

 

**To: Louis**

_we’re not fucking playing club penguin_

 

Harry’s cheeks burn as Louis smiles at his text.

 

**From: Louis**

_don’t want to. just think it’s funny u have it_

 

**To: Louis**

_got it when I was 10 I swear_

 

Louis shoves his phone back in his pocket and returns Harry’s game to the shelf. He picks up Call of Duty and puts it in the Xbox.

 

**To: Louis**

_want something to eat?? I’ll ask my mum to make us something_

 

**From: Louis**

as long as it’s not mac n cheese :) x

 

 

~

 

 

“Thanks for making us tacos, mom.” Anne smiles at the two boys.

“Of course, baby. Put your phone away. That’s rude table manners, especially when you have a guest.” Harry rolls his eyes and shows her the text he’s reading.

 

**From: Louis**

_your mum is a good cook ! x_

 

Anne blushes and apologizes.

 

**To: Louis**

_I know :)_

 

**From: Louis**

_thanks for inviting me over if it’s bc of pity u don’t have to keep hanging out w me I don’t wanna bother u_

 

**To: Louis**

_shut up I’m not doing this out of pity I like you I want to be friends with you_

 

Harry watches Louis read his message and smile. He taps his shoulder and asks if he’s done (signs the word ‘done’ and raises his eyebrows, because he doesn’t trust himself to make full sentences yet). Louis nods. Harry takes their plates to the dishwasher and shoves them inside. “Upstairs.”

“Okay.” Louis closes Harry’s door behind them. They sit back down on Harry’s bed and resume their game. Harry is winning. Louis has his tongue stuck out in concentration as he mashes the buttons on his controller. Harry watches him out of the corner of his eye, because he looks very cute but Harry doesn’t want to stare at him directly—that would be rude. And it might scare him. Louis suddenly flops back onto Harry’s bed and covers his face. Harry looks at the TV screen and sees that Louis died. He can’t help but laugh. His phone buzzes.

 

**From: Louis**

_I haven’t played in a long time I swear I could kick ur ass any other day_

 

**To: Louis**

_sure..._

 

Louis slaps Harry’s leg. Harry hates not being able to sign fluently. He wants to have conversations with Louis. He wants to get to know Louis. He jumps out of bed and runs to his computer, opening it and googling something. He glances back at Louis, who's watching him contently. 

"L, sorry I don't know more sign language." Louis pouts at him and signs something back. Harry doesn't know what it means. "What?" Louis just grabs his phone again. 

 

**From: Louis**

_it's okay. ur learning and u will get there it takes a lot of practice. btw, my mom is coming to pick me up now i have to go watch my sisters_

**To: Louis**

_aww :( okay. want to finish our game before she gets here?_

**From: Louis**

_yeah_ _J_ _let's do this again soon if i don't bother u too much_

 

Harry frowns at his phone. 

 

**To: Louis**

_shut up_

 

 

~

 

 

"Guys, it's Friday, look alive!" Harry chirps, dropping his tray onto the lunch table. Niall stares at him blankly.

“You’re taking the piss, right, Styles?” he asks. Harry just gives him a questioning look. “You look like hell.” Harry is functioning on two cups of coffee. He knows he looks like hell. He stayed up until 2 am learning more sign language. He really wants to use it with Louis.

“Louis! Where’s Louis?” Liam points over to him, sitting in the same spot he was yesterday when Harry rescued him from the humiliation of sitting alone. Harry is a hero, he thinks to himself, saving the poor boy from the many terrors of his new high school. Harry leans across the table, head resting in his hands. “Why didn’t you,” he starts, pointing at Liam, “being the respectable and responsible person you are, ask him to come sit by us?”

“I don’t know sign language.”

“Excuses, excuses,” Harry sighs. He stands up and all but runs over to Louis. He taps him on the shoulder. “Come sit with us.” Louis smiles shyly.

“Okay.”

 

            **To: Louis**

_I practiced a lot last night im learning so much more, but why didn’t you come sit with us today_

**From: Louis**

_I didn’t want to invite myself over to your table in case your friends didn’t want me there I can’t tell if they like me or not_

“They think you’re cool,” Harry signs with a wink. Louis blushes. Harry takes a mental note that he needs to make Louis blush as often as possible because it is inexplicably cute.

“So you gonna tell us what you’re talking about? I don’t like this morse code shit,” Niall groans. If looks could kill Niall would be dead in two seconds, courtesy of Harry.

“It’s sign language you _fuck_. Don’t be so insensitive.” Harry is angry now. Louis pokes Harry.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” he answers with a million-dollar smile.

“Okay, if you say so.” Harry loves how animated Louis gets when he’s communicating. He moves his face a lot and mouths the words which helps Harry when he’s having trouble understanding. He pats Louis’s thigh.

“Niall that was really rude,” Liam says. “Just because Louis can’t hear you doesn’t give you an excuse to say stupid stuff like that.” Niall looks at Liam sadly.

“Thanks, Liam,” Harry mumbles. He realizes he still has his hand on Louis’s thigh because he can feel the smaller boy squirming around. Harry squeezes his thigh again and bites back a smile. Louis pretends to push around the food on his tray. He knows that they’ve only met a few days ago, but Harry thinks he has a crush on Louis—and by the way Louis just reacted to Harry’s hand touching him, he thinks that Louis might feel the same way.

“Guys, movie night at my house? We can ask Louis to come,” Zayn suggests. Harry shrugs, Niall grumbles, and Liam marks it in his calendar. Louis digs spoon holes into his mashed potatoes. Harry lifts his hand off Louis’s thigh (only because he has to sign something) because it’s starting to get weird (no it’s not).

“L, come to Zayn's for a movie tonight?”

“Yeah, sounds fun, H!” Harry likes how Louis copied him, using his first initial.

“What are you guys talking about?” Niall whines.

“Niall, you are a very nosy person,” Liam chides. “What are you guys talking about, though, Harry?” Liam always has puppy dog eyes and it makes Harry feel like he’s done something wrong if he doesn’t answer him.

“I asked him if he wanted to come tonight. He said it sounds like fun.”

“Oh, that’s boring. I thought it would be something scandalous.”

“Shut up Niall.” They finish eating their food with occasional friendly banter, as always. Harry squeezes Louis’s thigh every once in a while (in a totally friendly way) to let him know he doesn’t mean to leave him out or anything (definitely not because he likes watching the boy’s reaction). They always have a few minutes to spare before 5th period because they eat quickly. In those few extra minutes Harry tries to show off his signing skills to Louis. “Come to my house after school before the movie?”

“Sure, H.”

 

 

~

 

 

“Mom, I’m home, Louis’s here, we’re going to Zayn’s in an hour or so,” Harry yells while kicking off his shoes and dragging his friend halfway up the stairs.

“Okay sweetie. Behave.”

“Will do, mum.” Louis shuts the door behind them. Harry is determined to know as much about Louis as he possibly can by the end of the night. He’s been working so hard on learning sign language and he wants to use it now. Louis is watching him with big eyes.

“L, what’s your favorite color?”

“Green. You?”

“Blue. You ask one.” Louis presses a finger to his lips, pulling at his bottom lip. Harry sits down on his bed and motions for Louis to join him.

“Your favorite song?” Harry can’t think of one. He shrugs. “Can I show you mine?” Harry nods quickly. He’s kind of confused but he doesn’t ask questions. He grabs his computer and opens up YouTube. Louis smiles and leans over him to type something. Louis’s head is covering the screen so he can’t see what he’s looking up until he moves. _Look After You_ by The Fray starts playing. Harry pulls up a blank word document.

_louis this might sound rude but how do you know that’s your favorite song when you can’t hear_

Louis scans the screen and takes the computer from Harry.

_I could hear before I went deaf you know, I wasn’t born this way._

Harry doesn’t want to ask, but he wants to know the answer.

_how did you go deaf? if you don’t mind me asking, sorry, I don’t want to get too personal I just would like to know more about you_

Louis bites the inside of his cheek.

_okay so in ninth grade I got meningitis it’s a really horrible sickness that happens fast and you could die fast too. I’m just glad I’m deaf and not dead really. It’s been hard and it’s really upsetting to not be able to hear but I’m dealing with it. I’m learning and my family is really helpful. but basically yeah I just had really shitty luck but also good luck because I didn’t die but being deaf sucks too_

Harry feels so bad for Louis. He listens to the song until it’s over and closes his laptop, putting it back in its rightful place. “I like that song, L.”

“Thanks. I did too.”

“I’m sorry that happened to you.”

“It’s okay. I’m okay, H.”

“Okay.”

 

 

~

 

 

“The lives of the party have arrived!” Harry screams while knocking on Zayn’s front door. Zayn’s little sister opens the door and she doesn’t look very happy in her pink footie pajamas. She points downstairs and slams the door behind Harry and Louis. “Okay. Nice to see you too.” Harry kicks off his shoes and makes Louis do the same. He leads the boy down to the family room, where Zayn has a big projector and comfy chairs to go with it. Harry has always been a bit jealous of Zayn’s house. “What are we watching tonight, boys?”

“It’s a surprise,” Zayn says, crouched near the DVD player. Harry plops down on a couch and pats the spot next to him, signaling Louis to come sit with him. Niall and Liam are squished together on another couch. Harry assumes Zayn will sit by himself or squeeze in with Niall and Liam. He’s glad that he and Louis will have their own space. He doesn’t want his new friend to be uncomfortable because it’s only the second time they’ve hung out. Harry definitely has the potential to fuck it up still.

“Tell us what we’re watching. What if we don’t want to watch it?” Niall whines. Niall is always whining.

“Don’t be a Negative Niall. You’ll love it.”

“Whatever you say, big guy.” Louis pokes Harry in the arm.

“Cold, H.” He chatters his teeth and rubs his arms for added effect. Harry grabs a blanket and drapes it over Louis. Louis smiles and cuddles into it. Harry definitely does not think he looks cute. Just warm, he tells himself. He settles back into the couch and waits for the movie to start after snatching the remote from Zayn and turning on the subtitles for Louis. Louis thanks him.

“Gonna tell us what we’re watching yet?” Liam asks. Zayn shakes his head and jumps in between Niall and Liam, even though there isn’t really an ‘in between’ because they’re pressed right up against each other. They always are. They’ve been best friends since second grade. Harry thinks maybe they were actually brothers separated at birth, but that’s just a theory. He feels a pressure on his knee that brings him back to the real world. He looks down at it. Louis is walking his fingers up and down his kneecap. Harry just giggles and starts doing it too. Soon they’re having a battle. Harry’s finger legs are kicking Louis’s finger shins. Harry can’t stop laughing and Louis is smiling so big Harry thinks it must hurt. Zayn throws a pillow at them and Louis pouts.

“Sorry Louis,” he whispers. Louis mouths ‘it’s okay.’ Harry thinks it’s super cool that Louis knew what Zayn was saying. The movie starts and after a few minutes Harry realizes it’s The Avengers. He groans at the same time Niall cheers. They’ve seen this movie at least 10 times altogether. Harry looks over at Louis who’s watching the screen attentively and biting his nails. That must be Louis’s thing. Sometimes when Harry zones out, he catches himself chewing on the inside of his cheek. That’s his thing. Biting nails must be Louis’s. Louis notices Harry looking at him.

“No staring, H. Have you never been taught manners?” He winks. Harry is confused about a    couple of things. First, since when did Louis become so cocky? Second, is it weird to have such a crush on someone you’ve only properly introduced yourself to a few days ago? Harry doesn’t even think Louis likes boys the way he does. He stops paying attention to these thoughts when he realizes he’s still staring at Louis. Harry sinks further into the couch and pretends to watch the movie. Louis pats his knee.

“What?”

“Are you cold?”

“No.” Harry is lying. He can’t feel his fingers. Louis raises his eyebrows at him.

“Yes you are. I can see you shivering.” Harry sighs in defeat. Louis crawls toward him with the blanket clutched in his arm. “Share with me.” He lifts it up and gets underneath it before letting it fall back down on top of Harry and him. Harry isn’t going to bring it up, but the blanket is too small and it isn’t covering his or Louis’s feet. Louis doesn’t have socks on, so he’s sure he can tell, but he doesn’t want to move because Louis looks very comfortable with his head on Harry’s shoulder and his feet tucked in close to his own bum.

 

**To: Louis**

_you okay? comfy? warm x_

            **From: Louis**

_yeah, thanks xx your friends are cool_

**To: Louis**

_but they pick shitty movies_

            **From: Louis**

_agreed. seen this about a hundred times. but that’s okay, I like spending time with you guys_

            **To: Louis**

_I like spending time with you. I’m glad you caught me staring_

            **From: Louis**

_so am I ;)_

**To: Louis**

_would you maybe want to sleepover with us here?_

**From: Louis**

_are your friends okay with it?_

**To: Louis**

_yeah of course. they’re your friends too ya know_

            **From: Louis**

_okay sure I’ll tell my mom_

~

 

 

By the time the second movie is over (Liam picked a horror movie that Harry didn’t even pay attention to) and Niall is passed out, Louis looks pretty sleepy. All of the boys have been messing around and laughing together, even Louis. Harry is so happy that they all get along so well.

“Where do you want to sleep, L?”

“Don’t care, H. By you.”

“Hey Zayn, we’re pretty tired. Where should we crash?” Harry asks, rubbing at his eyes.

“Waliyha is out tonight. You can sleep in her room,” he answers in monotone. He and Liam are focused on the third movie.

“Thanks, mate.”

“Blankets are pink. It’s cool though. Don’t fuck with her stuff.”

“No problem. Goodnight. Don’t stay up too late. Love you both dearly.” Harry turns to Louis and takes the blanket from him. Louis frowns and Harry skips to Waliyha’s room. Louis tentatively follows.

“H, are we sleeping here?”

“Yes.” Louis flops down on the bed and scrambles under the covers. Harry flips off the lightswitch and climbs into the bed next to Louis, but not really next to him. More like the other side of the bed completely. Regardless, it gets really hot after a while and Harry can’t be in these stupid sweatpants for a second longer. He shimmies out of them and peels off his shirt, throwing them both on the floor. Much better. He can’t get comfortable so he turns over onto his other side. He’s met with a wide eyed, shirtless Louis. He’s definitely not stealing peeks at Louis’s chest. That would not be very platonic of him, would it?

“Hi, L,” he signs. Louis smiles.

“Proud of you.”

“Thanks.” Louis walks his fingers across the sheets in the space between them. Harry can’t take his eyes off the older boy. He feels small, all of a sudden, lying in the same bed as Louis. It’s quite easy to forget that Louis is actually 17, not 16 like Harry and his other friends, but Louis has cheekbones and nice hair and a very cute smile. Harry just has chubby cheeks and a bit of a tummy and floppy curls. He feels so young. “You’re pretty,” he signs. Louis looks at him funny. “Very.”

“Thank you.” Louis pulls the comforter tight around himself. Harry can’t stop looking at him, at how pretty he is. He looks so soft and Harry wants to reach out and touch him so badly but he can’t make himself do it. He curses and flips over so he’s facing the wall, not stupid cute Louis. Harry is still mad at himself for being such a baby when he feels the weight shift on the bed. Before he knows it, he’s pinned underneath Louis. Louis is straddling Harry and Harry is trying very hard not to think about the fact that they’re both only wearing boxers. “Do you like boys, H?” Harry feels all the blood in his body rush to his cheeks. He hopes his head explodes. He feels himself nod. Louis smiles and dips his head down, pressing his lips to Harry’s sternum, his collarbone, and then his neck. He sucks on the skin under Harry’s jaw. Harry thinks he’s dreaming. He laces his fingers into the older boy’s hair and he feels even smaller. Louis pulls away from him and presses his forehead to the younger boy’s. Harry swears he can feel their lips touching but he knows they aren’t and Louis is being such a tease—it’s really not fair. Harry sits up abruptly, taking Louis’s face in his hands and kissing him because he just can’t take it anymore. He trails one hand down Louis’s chest and grabs his side, pulling him closer and Louis kisses him harder. Louis is the first to pull away. He climbs off of Harry’s lap and sits cross legged on his side of the bed. Harry is propped up on his forearms, watching Louis. “I do, too. Goodnight.”

With that, Louis is back on his side, under the covers like nothing ever happened. Harry has a hard time falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know harry is learning sign language very fast (let's just pretend that everything in this story is completely accurate) + he + louis are getting pretty close pretty fast but i am a firm believer in love at first sight when it comes to harryandlouis xx 
> 
> stay tuned for more i'm always writing + i swear this gets more interesting eventually

**Author's Note:**

> i'm not very educated about sign language or anything so if at any point in this fic i get something wrong please tell me i'll be more than happy to fix it! :-) thanks for reading


End file.
